Jax/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Jax can to friendly units, including wards. You can use them to plan your escape. * Jax benefits greatly from items that have both Ability Power and Attack Damage such as and . ;Playing Against * Try to engage him in short bursts instead of going toe-to-toe with him. Preventing him from attacking drastically lowers his damage output. * Jax can all incoming attacks for a very short amount of time and enemies in melee range when it ends. Wait to strike him until after his is finished. Tricks ;Ability Usage * ** At level 18, Jax can reach capped attack speed ( attacks per second) with 8 stacks of and 145% additional attack speed. ** The attack speed bonus increases every 3 levels. Thus, it may be worth it to hold off a fight until you reach the next 'stage' if you are close to reaching it. * ** Level this first if your enemy is very mobile or is a controller/ranged champion. *** However, this should be maxed second as the damage from is more significant. ** Against mobile champs, try to to them only after they use their escape spells. ** If you have spare wards, it can be useful to set them up in good spots to dodge skillshots or leave a team fight when you are low health, preferably across walls. *** When you are roaming, be sure to have a ward to hop to in case of an enemy ambush. ** Use this with to secure last hits or for a quick hit-and-run burst. * ** This ability should be maxed first as its damage will increase while lowering its cooldown, making Jax even stronger in extended fights. ** In the early levels, use to ensure the kill on minions (especially the siege minion.) ** If there are two minions near death, kill one with the lowest health and activate to reset you autoattack to kill the other one. ** doesn't affects structures but you can activate it for the autoattack reset and proc if you have the item. * ** Max this last because it is mostly a utility spell, has low base damage and the stun duration is flat. However, many people take this ability at level 1 for a few reasons: *** is lackluster without your other abilities and requires Jax to be in melee range which is dangerous early on. *** Many champions can do more damage with their autoattacks than abilities at level one. Since blocks autoattacks, it allows Jax to out trade enemies and stay safe until he has his other abilities. *** Minions attacks are also blocked which allows Jax to simply walk up to his opponent, ignoring minion damage, and hit them with a fully charged . ** Activate it only if your target is near enough and you are sure they can't escape. *** In this case, to them before the effect ends. *** In they use long cooldown escapes like or , back off and wait for your cooldowns to refresh. ** With some practice, Jax can stun most of the enemy team using this ability and . ** also reduces damage from AoE abilities (including ) which can save you during team fights and skirmishes. * ** Use the active effect to protect you from important bursts of damage. ** Land two basic attacks on minions then to your foe and use with your third hit of for a massive burst of damage. ** Wait before using the active effect if you will receive invulnerability buffs, or – buffs to get the most out of the ability. ;Rune Usage * ;Item Usage Starting Game: * is the favorite item for the first minutes of the lane as it gives health and mana regeneration pretty useful against mana pool or harasser champs. * is another more defensive option, it don't gives mana regen but it gives health and health regen that is very useful against counters. Be careful with your mana pool. * Movement speed is essential for Jax so always buy before early items. Early Game: * can help you with your mana pool and his other effects help during battle, in early levels it don't gives good additional damage but during that time Jax only should try to farm with it. * For sustain can help you to stay in the line more longer, the active also help him to escape or attack. * Harassing champs are a mess for Jax, sustain builds like are very useful to not leave the line early and survive the damage output until the help comes. Mid Game: * if one or more CCs give you to the enemy team focus. * is a core item for Jax as it gives most of he need especially the bonus 40% AS, 20% CDR, and the effect that synergize well with dealing massive damage against weak champs. ** After build it, buy some health items like . * help Jax with his defenses and also helps him to stay close near his enemies, is necessary in all builds defensive or offensive. * makes Jax hard to kill when he lands basic attacks against enemies thanks to omnivore (+15% drain effect) also it gives and that is perfect for hybrid champs like Jax. ** Use the active to stay close to your target (if you don't have , escape or kill weak champs. * the right hand for Jax, this item was made for him, it gives flat , , and the previous amounts increase with basic attacks 6 times that works like a enhancer for and , add to that the Guinsoo's Rage effect that will make Jax launch his enhanced attack every two attacks instead of three and you have created a monster. ** Also the bonus magic damage in each attack stacks with , and works with Guinsoo's Rage. ** Remember this item is pure offensive so it don't allows Jax to stay to much time with out defensive or drain items. Late Game: * At this time you only will complete your last items and start to build to become more tanky and survive in a team battle despite if your are offensive or defensive, the enemy team will ignore you or they will attak you until you dead but your team help you to escape. ** Don't underestimate your enemies, your are not god, and most of the time you should fight with your team in good conditions. ;Countering * Jax has weak early game picking harassing champs allows to prevent him from farming with out take a dead risk. * Jax shines in prolonged battles so apply the strategy of attack and run. de:Jax/Strategie ru:Jax/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Jax